


I'm Not A Romantic But...

by rinnytin



Series: Banita Week 2020 [10]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Early Mornings, Late Nights, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnytin/pseuds/rinnytin
Summary: He was sure that Banri was knocked and couldn’t hear him, but he didn’t want him to sound like the dumb romantic that Banri already thought he was. Because he wasn’t a romantic, he just liked Banri and wanted to go out on dates, hang out with him and occasion just lay around and cuddle with him.Banita Week SFW Day 4 - Early Mornings & Late Nights
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Settsu Banri
Series: Banita Week 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966267
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Banita Week 2020





	I'm Not A Romantic But...

**Author's Note:**

> Trying 2 catch up!! I am stressed yeehaw

“Ah, Banri?” Itaru looked up from his phone, watching as Banri sat down across from him - yawning as he set down a plate of toast and a mug, “Are you getting ready this early for classes?”

He pulled down the menu, checking the time - it was 6:30 and it was too early for either of them to be getting ready for their daily lives - but Itaru had games to grind before he left. Banri usually would sleep in if he had the choice, even then getting up 15 minutes before a first period was more like him - but he was wrapped up in his robe still and it was possible he hadn’t even slept yet.

“Got the first period but I have to meet up with my teacher about getting out a bunch of workshops on getting started with legit acting,” Banri yawned, rubbing his eyes - slightly red from his tiredness, “Most of my classmates are small-time actors and have only done school and local plays. Since Mankai is a pretty well-known theatre on Veludo, don’t feel like I necessarily need it.”

“I can vouch for you if you want, give you some credibility,” Itaru smiled as he turned back to his game, he was good enough at multitasking to hold a conversation and click through his mission dialogues well enough, “Taking the trains in the morning is a pain, I’ll drive you and pretend since I’m a senior member of the troupe I have authority. I can say that you are not only one of Mankai’s best assets, but a competent leader for Autumn too. Once I put on my suit, I’ll look decent enough to make a good impression for you.”

“You won’t be late for work?” Banri wasn’t opposed to having back up, his professor was persistent that the year students were just getting started on the scene. Hell, Banri when Banri told him that he was a part of the Mankai company, he  _ laughed  _ and said that was a cute dream. Having Sakyo vouch for him would have been better - his face could scare anyone into getting his way - but Itaru had the charm that was able to get him out of his work engagements just fine.

“I don’t have to get in until nine, you’re class starts early than that so it should work out just fine,” Itaru mumbled a curse under his breath as he messed up his combo trying to do the math of how long it would take driving between Banri’s university and his office, “It would be better if you have backups anyways, this is the dude that you complain about before so I think you’re going to need my grown-up expertise of getting out of things.”

“Alright, drive me to the conbini too,” Banri finished his coffee, staring at the empty cup and trying to gauge whether or not a second cup would be a mistake. He wasn’t an avid coffee drinker and he usually was able to get by in the morning with a small can - but he was also never awake this early and he was sure that he would be passed out by lunch if he wasn’t riding a caffeine high, “I have to get lunch.”

“Alright, but you have to buy me lunch too,” Itaru stood up, grabbing the toast that he had left on the plate while smiling as he took a bite, “I like butter on my toast better than jam, by the way.”

“Are you expecting me to wake up every morning to make you breakfast now?” Banri watched as Itaru took his mug to the sink, holding the toast between his teeth as he washed his cup - it was strange to see Itaru doing anything remotely close to chores - but he had the decency to not leave messes to pile up outside of his room and he was already starting to put on his  _ Respectable Salaryman  _ facade as he walked straighter and stopped dragging his feet. It was hard to believe that he fell for the version of Itaru that was the opposite of the prince charming that everyone usually first saw him as; he couldn’t say that he didn’t like business Itaru, but he preferred the one that he got to spend his nights with. 

“If you get up this early we can go get coffee before you go to class, I could send you off to classes with a kiss like a good boyfriend,” Itaru came back over, smiling as he dropped the half-eaten toast back on the plate, “But I expect to have breakfast lovingly made by my boyfriend.”

“Morning dates, huh, I didn’t take you as a romantic” Banri ignored the whole breakfast comment, hoping that Itaru wouldn’t hold him to it. He was fine with getting up if he could spend a little more time with Itaru before having to suffer through a first-period class other than a quick kiss goodbye as Banri ran out to catch the train, most of the time Itaru was too occupied with his games that he barely had time to react.

“I’m not romantic, I think it would just help if you had something to look forward to so you can get up not 15 minutes before class,” Itaru smiled, pressing his lips against Banri’s - his lips were sweet with the jam, Banri noted to think about later, “But you didn’t say no to making me breakfast so I’m holding you to that.”

“What about I buy it for you instead?” Banri whispered it against his lips, smiling as Itaru kissed him against and nodded - pulling away before flicking him in the forehead. Banri muttered a curse as he rubbed at the spot, “What was that for, I just offered to pay for your breakfast.”

“Yeah, but I said I wanted you to make it for me,” Itaru smiled, kissing the reddening skin on his forehead, “Anyways, get ready now because you take too long. I’ll meet you here when you’re done.”

\---

“It’s getting late,” Banri yawned, resting his head against Itaru’s shoulder - watching as Itaru mindlessly ran in circles on the screen, he was waiting for the time to change for a quest to begin. Normally, this would have been fine - staying up and watching him play for hours was a good enough way to spend his Friday night. But tonight he was dead tired and he just wanted to curl up and sleep, preferably with Itaru wrapped around him.

“It’s only 2, are you okay?” Itaru didn’t look at him, but he rested his head against Banri’s in acknowledgment. Banri mumbled about being tired and Itaru smiled - one early morning and he could barely stay up, “You can sleep on my lap if you want, I’ll finish this mission and we can go to sleep.” 

“You can keep playing, don’t have to cut your night short because of me,” Banri pressed a kiss against his cheek, moving onto his lap and curling up. He was thankful that Itaru’s couch was big enough for him to lay down comfortably, but considering that Itaru rarely wanted to climb up to his bed it made sense that he would get something that served as a bed. Banri yawned, watching the screen as he blinked away the tears that were blurring his vision, “Just wake me when you’re done.”

Turning so he was facing Itaru’s stomach and Itaru could rest his arms on his head to play - the slight vibrations coming from the controller shaking him softly, it wasn’t that bothersome, but maybe he was just that tired that he didn’t care about it. He could deal with late nights, but getting up early was already bad enough but he even had to forgo his lunchtime today and he was dead tired. Other than Itaru muttering curses and the rapid clicking of the controller buttons, Itaru was being quiet enough that Banri started to doze off with the loop of hit counters and pained sounds playing our behind him - it was safe and comfortable, he could easily fall asleep just knowing that Itaru was that close. Looking up and he watched Itaru’s face scrunched up in concentration - the flashing lights dancing across the room and Banri smiled as Itaru looked down at him quickly with a smile.

“You said it’s late,” He pumped his arm as there was a loud groan from the speakers and he set the controller to the side as the cutscene played out, brushing a hand through his hair before petting Banri. It was comforting and Banri closed his eyes, trying not to whine as Itaru started scratching at his scalp. He knew that Itaru would bring this up when he’s more alert that he was basically an oversized dog, happily receiving head scratches as he dozed off, “I’m going to keep playing so just go to sleep. Do you need me to give you a good night kiss?”

Banri groaned, but he still sat up so Itaru could press a kiss against his forehead before laying back down. Itaru chuckled, calling him cute before returning to the original position of having his arms resting on him. It was slightly uncomfortable on his part - his arms were extended to keep the plastic from rattling against Banri’s skull when it vibrates but he couldn’t just tell Banri to get off of him so he could play. He didn’t exactly love the idea that Banri wasn’t going to be watching his gameplay, but he knew that he shouldn’t keep him up just so he could watch him run missions - he was selfish and wanted Banri’s attention whenever he could, but sometimes he would have to compromise. And having a Banri curled up on his lap, breathing softly as he fell deeper asleep - his features soft and relaxed, comfortable with existing in such a vulnerable state with him was enough to fend off his disappointment of not having an audience to his late-night gaming feats. He ran a hand through Banri’s hair again, chuckling as he made a soft noise and rubbed his cheek against his leg - he was too cute and Itaru was sure that if all their late nights turned into this, he wouldn’t mind it.

He was sure that Banri was knocked and couldn’t hear him, but he didn’t want him to sound like the dumb romantic that Banri already thought he was. Because he wasn’t a romantic, he just liked Banri and wanted to go out on dates, hang out with him and occasion just lay around and cuddle with him - but that wasn’t romantic, it was just him wanting to act like a typical boyfriend rather than “gamer boyfriends” who just sat around and kissed in between cutscenes or shared inventory space. He wasn’t asking Banri to go all out for him and buy him flowers and chocolates, even though that was something he was opposed to. He shook his head, trying to focus on his game rather than having dumb thoughts about how it would be nice to be treated like the protag of a romantic manga but Banri would laugh if he said that to his face, so he was safe to say things now that he was asleep.

“I love you, Banri,” Itaru petted his hair, stroking his cheek with a smile - he really was cute, despite his normal cool guy attitude and the way he would weakly fight off any comments that suggested as much. He cursed as his character let out a pained noise as he was hit by an enemy - his attention fully turned to the screen again, he missed the way that Banri’s lips quirked up at his confession. He realized that there were only a few times that Itaru was off his game in regards to hiding his feelings and being honest with him - when he thought that Banri couldn’t hear him, when he was tired or emotional. Those moments were reserved for late-night and now he knew early mornings. 

**Author's Note:**

> [ Banita Week !! YES!! ](https://twitter.com/banitaweek)   
>  [ My personal twt ](https://twitter.com/Dicesboyfriend)


End file.
